Takut
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Hanya bentuk ketakutan dari seorang Jung Taekwoon yang meninggalkan istrinya di rumah. Leo x Ken, Taekwoon x Jaehwan, KEO/LEKEN VIXX BxB, DLDR!


**TAKUT**

By: Arlian Lee

.

 **Main Cast:**

Jung Taekwoon & Lee Jaehwan

.

 **Support Cast**

Jang Dongwoo, Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon

.

Boyxboy, romance, drama, tentukan sendiri deh genrenya apa

.

LeKen/Keo couple

.

 **Author's Note:**

Ini remake dari Gyuji (Sungkyu Eunji) yang lagi-lagi saya ubah ke Keo, oke kalo ada yang pernah baca ya berarti punya saya.. :D

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

 _Tap...tap..tap..._

Suara pertemuan antara jari-jari lentik dengan _keyboard laptop_ itu terdengar begitu kasar. Tampak sekali pemilik jari seolah terburu-buru mengetiknya. Bukan hanya jari-jari itu, bahkan ekspresi lelaki muda ini terlihat tak menentu. Rahangnya mengeras kadang-kadang. Peluh siap meluncur kapan saja.

Di sebelah _laptop_ yang ia pandang bertumpuk beberapa _file case_ berisi dokumen penting yang siap untuk dilahap hari itu juga. Ini bukan hal baru baginya, sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari untuk memakan semua.

 _Drrtt...drrtttt...drrtttt..._

 _I-phone_ putih yang berada diatas salah satu _file case-_ nya bergetar. Sebuah nama dengan tanda _'love'_ di pinggir huruf terpampang jelas. Mengundang lelaki ini untuk mengangkatnya.

" _Eoh_ , _Chagiya_... Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

" _Apa kau akan pulang malam ini hyung-ie?"_ tanya sosok diseberang dengan nada penuh harap.

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan. "Maaf Jaehwan-ie sayang.. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini segera. Besok harus diserahkan kepada _client_ sebagai bahan tandingan..." Jawabnya merasa bersalah.

" _Begitu? Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung... Jangan lupa makan dan minum vitaminmu..."_

"Pasti Jaehwan-ah... Aku akan makan dan minum vitamin.. Cepat tidur _chagi_... Jangan menungguku..."

" _Aku mengerti.. Saranghae.."_

" _Nado Saranghae_..." lantas Taekwoon menutup ponselnya dengan wajah merasa sangat bersalah.

Ini bukan keinginannya, kalau saja rekan kerjanya untuk proyek besar itu tak memberikan waktu singkat dalam menyelesaikan _sample_ pasti dia akan pulang dan kembali dalam pelukan istrinya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sudah dua hari ini Taekwoon menghabiskan malamnya di ruangan kecil dalam kantornya. Sebuah ruangan yang memang disediakan apabila Taekwoon harus benar-benar lembur dan mengerjakan pekerjaan. Seperti saat ini, dia harus menyelesaikan sebuah project selama tiga hari. Sehingga mau tak mau Taekwoon kembali bermalam di kantor.

Beruntung sang istri tak pernah mengeluh dan mau mengerti tentang keadaan suaminya. Ia selalu mengirimkan makan siang dan vitamin untuk sang suami. Meskipun Taekwoon sama sekali tak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, Jaehwan dengan senang hati mengantarkan makan siang untuknya.

Sempat Jaehwan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Taekwoon bermalam di kantor. Namun ditolak Taekwoon. Alasannya, suasana kantor sangat tidak nyaman. Taekwoon tak mau Jaehwan akan merasa tak nyaman di sana. Mau tak mau Jaehwan menerima penolakan Taekwoon.

Masih bersama dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan, Taekwoon merebahkan sejenak kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Dipijatnya pelan kedua pelipisnya. Sekedar menghilangkan pusing yang mendera. Mata sayunya telah lelah terus berkutat dengan beberapa tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak disana.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Taekwoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya dengan _laptop_ dan _file-file_ itu. Ia melangkah menuju kamar kecil dan beranjak tidur.

"Selamat malam Jaehwan sayang... Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi.."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dari Taekwoon menandakan lelaki bersurai cokelat madu ini telah tertidur pulas dan menyelam kealam mimpi.

.

.

~Takut~

.

.

Mentari telah lama meninggi dan berada di atas Kota. Menyinarkan panasnya yang tak pernah puas membakar apa saja yang berada di bumi. Suara-suara bising yang ditimbulkan makhluk Tuhan paling sempurna itu telah memenuhi ruangan Taekwoon. Bukan hanya suaranya yang bergema melainkan juga suara yang berasal dari beberapa koleganya.

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon harus berhadapan dengan pekerjaan yang entah kapan selesai membelenggunya. Mereka seolah tak memberi kesempatan kepada Taekwoon untuk bernafas. Meski hari telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, Taekwoon masih saja bersama dengan koleganya membahas _project_ yang akan dimulai esok hari.

Hari ini rasanya ada yang berbeda bagi Taekwoon. Ia mencoba berpikir diantara perbincangan membosankan antar koleganya. _Ah_ , ia ingat..

Ia sama sekali belum melihat Jaehwan berkeliaran di kantor. Biasanya, saat jam makan siang. Sosok manis itu akan muncul tiba-tiba di antara puluhan pegawainya. Tapi kali ini, ia belum menampakkan sosoknya.

Entah karena pekerjaan yang benar-benar menyita seluruh pikirannya atau memang sengaja melupakannya, Taekwoon tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia telah larut dalam obrolan bisnis dan tak terlintas sedikit untuk mencoba menghubungi Jaehwan.

Beberapa saat terlewati, para kolega Taekwoon telah menghilang dari kantornya. Ada sedikit waktu untuk Taekwoon beristirahat. Kali ini ia gunakan untuk mengisi perut yang telah memaksanya agar segera dipasok.

Lelaki bermata rubah itu menikmati makan siang setengah sore bersama dengan teman sekantornya. Ia hanya membeli di kantin kantor yang tak jauh dari sana, agar menghemat waktu dan tak membutuhkan energi banyak.

" _Hyung_... Tumben sekali kau makan di kantin.." celetuk Hongbin setibanya mereka di kantin dan bersiap memilih makanan.

Sejenak tampang bingung menghiasai wajah manis Taekwoon lalu ia menjawab. "Jaehwan tidak mengirimiku makan siang.."

Hongbin menangguk-angguk mengerti, tapi ia juga masih memiliki pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. "Tapi kenapa Jaehwan tidak memberimu makan siang?" pertanyaan singkat Hongbin namun penuh makna.

Taekwoon terhenyak kaget. Benar, ia baru sadar. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan sehingga ia tak datang dan memberikan bekal makan siang kepadanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?

Lantas ia merogoh ponsel dan mencari nomor Jaehwan. Detik berikutnya, ia menelpon istrinya.

Sekali ia menelpon tak diangkat.

Dua kali ia menelpon masih tak diangkat..

Tiga kali ia menelpon kali ini bukan tak diangkat tetapi di _reject_..

Sontak hal itu membuat Taekwoon cemas. Ia khawatir dan berulang kali mencoba menelpon tapi semuanya gagal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Taekwoon. Ia sangat khawatir dan cemas.

Hongbin yang tahu perubahan ekspresi Taekwoon lantas bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" tanyanya heran

Taekwoon mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jaehwan... Aku takut terjadi apa-apa.."

" _Oh_.. coba telepon temannya, mungkin dia sedang bersama seseorang." Saran Hongbin.

"Benar juga..." tak menunggu Taekwoon segera mencari nomor yang mungkin saja pemiliknya sedang bersama dengan Jaehwan.

Beberapa detik, sambungan telepon itu diterima lawannya.

" _Eoh_ , Hakyeon-ah.. Kau ada dimana?" tanya Taekwoon tak sabaran.

"Aku ada di rumah.. Kenapa?"

"Apa Jaehwan bersamamu?" jelas sekali nada gelisah dan tak tenang memburu di antara untaian kata Taekwoon.

Sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, terdengar kekehan pelan yang membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Iyaa, dia bersamaku... _Ah_ iya, katanya ponsel Jaehwan _drop_. Sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungimu.."

Pertama kali yang terdengar dari bibir Taekwoon adalah sebuah desahan lega. Ia lega sangat lega. Jaehwan kesayangannya tak terjadi apa-apa.

Taekwoon telah mengembalikan jiwa tenangnya yang sempat hilang. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Menikmati makan siang dan kembali ke dalam dunia yang telah memisahkannya dengan orang yang ia kasihi.

Sebenarnya Taekwoon merasa sangat bersalah atas tindakannya yang mungkin bisa dibilang lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada Jaehwan. Namun ia bisa apa? Ini semua tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarga Jaehwan yang diberikan kepadanya. Mengingat Jaehwan tidak suka berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menurutnya membosankan dan lebih memilih bekerja di rumah sebagai _ibu_ rumah tangga. Walaupun ia belum memiliki anak.

Selesai dengan makan siangnya, Taekwoon beranjak dari kantin dan melangkah menuju ruangannya. Setumpuk _file_ yang sempat dibahas dengan beberapa koleganya tadi telah menyambuk Taekwoon untuk segera dijamah. Sesaat wajah manis Taekwoon terlihat muram ia merindukan sosok Jaehwan. Rasanya tak bertemu dengannya sehari bagaikan setahun mereka berpisah. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah benda persegi berisikan gambar di tengahnya. Sesosok manis dengan senyum mengembang lebar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa tenang. Apalagi jika orang itu sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat _chagi_... Supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu..." gumamnya lirih seraya memeluk dalam foto itu.

Setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali foto itu dan memandang sayu dokumen di meja kerjanya. Desahan berat terdengar memburu dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Ia berdecak pelan lalu memulai kembali rutinitas menjenuhkan itu.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu begitu saja hingga mentari telah menghilang dari balik cakrawala dan berganti rembulan sabit yang siap menyinari kehidupan di bumi. Sadar mentari telah berganti, Taekwoon melepaskan dokumen yang membelenggunya dan berniat keluar ruangan mencari makan serta minuman. Lagi dan lagi ia harus berkeliaran sendiri di kantor besarnya. Meski sebenarnya ada beberapa karyawan yang sengaja ia suruh untuk bekerja lembur membantunya.

Sesaat ia kembali dari mencari makan, ia berhenti di sebuah ruang yang menyihirnya untuk menghentikan langkah. Bukan ruangan itu, namun sebuah tayangan yang sedari tadi jadi bahan obrolan para pegawainya.

" **Seorang psikopat kembali berulah siang tadi.. Korbannya adalah seorang wanita tua didaerah** _ **Itaewon Yongsang-gu Seoul**_ **. Saat ini korban dilarikan ke rumah sakit namun tidak bisa diselamatkan."**

Sejenak darah Taekwoon mendesir. Pikirannya melayang, kejam sekali orang itu.

" **Kami himbau kepada seluruh warga** _ **Seoul**_ **, apabila kalian berada di luar rumah ataupun di dalam rumah, jangan lupa untuk selalu waspada dan hati-hati. Terima Kasih."**

Taekwoon bergidik ngeri mendengar berita seperti itu. Sebelum itu ia pernah mendengar tentang hal itu namun sepengetahuannya pelaku telah ditangkap. Tapi hari ini? nyatanya masih ada. Lantas ia kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Sesampainya di ruangan, Taekwoon segera meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa. Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah ponsel yang berbunyi kala ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langsung ia mengambil dan membaca pesan yang ia terima.

" _Ah_... Dari Jaehwan..." gumamnya lirih seketika matanya membaca rangkaian huruf yang tercetak di layar sentuhnya.

Ia tak mengiriminya balasan dan meletakkan kembali di atas meja. Setelahnya ia membuka satu _file case_ dan mengambil dokumen itu. Memperhatikan sekilas lalu menggeluti dengan fokus yang tajam.

.

.

~Takut~

.

.

" _Yaa! Kau tahu, kemarin psikopat itu berulah lagi... dan sekarang korbannya didaerah Seoul. Mengerikan bukan..."_

" _Iyaa... Aku jadi takut kalau harus tinggal sendiri.."_

Sayup-sayup suara itu melewati telinga Taekwoon, memberikan sedikit dorongan kepadanya untuk rasa penasaran. Rasa ingin tahunya tentang pembunuhan itu tiba-tiba muncul seiring seringnya telinga itu menangkap percakapan tentangnya.

Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu, namun iris kecilnya tetap fokus membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang tertata rapi di atas sebuah kertas putih. Detik berikutnya, pintu ruangannya terbuka karena kehadiran Dongwoo di ruangan itu.

Dongwoo duduk di meja sebelah Taekwoon dengan ekspresi bergidik ngeri. Dahi Taekwoon berkerut melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari sang rekan kerja. Lantas ia bertanya kepadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Dongwoo-ya?"

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang pembunuh itu?" bukannya menjawab, Dongwoo malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sesaat Taekwoon mengalihkan fokus dari dokumen itu. " _Eum_ , aku baru dengar kemarin malam. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Yaa_! Apa kau tahu korban meninggal tadi pagi?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah serius.

Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng tak mengerti, raut mukanya mengatakan ia benar-benar tak tahu dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Korbannya kali ini berasal dari daerahmu... Korbannya dari _Samseongdong distrik Gangnam_." Balas Dongwoo masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taekwoon seolah tak percaya.

" _Eung_ , dan katanya.. Dia seorang laki-laki, tampan juga manis, berusia sekitar 24 tahun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya kemarin.. Bahkan katanya ada luka di sekitar selangkangannya.. _Wihhh_... mengerikan..." Ekspresi wajah Dongwoo tampak sangat meyakinkan dengan ungkapan kata-kata serius yang seolah memompa pikiran Taekwoon untuk berpikir negatif.

Reflek, Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan ataupun sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Kakinya masih melangkah cepat berharap ia segera sampai pada tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Tak memperdulikan lagi segala kesibukan yang akan menghampirinya hari ini. Juga janji pada kolega yang telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari.

Dari raut muka manis itu tercetak jelas bagaimana perasaan gusar tengah menyelimutinya. Ekspresi tak tenang bersatu dengan erangan kuat rahang Taekwoon juga langkah yang semakin cepat. Ia menyambar mobilnya yang terparkir rapi dan segera melajukan dengan kecepatan penuh. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah. Sebuah rumah yang hanya berhunikan satu Makhluk Tuhan paling manis di hati Taekwoon. Lee Jaehwan.

.

.

~Takut~

.

.

"Jaehwan-aaah..." Seru Taekwoon setibanya ia di rumah besar itu. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu ketika pintu rumah itu tak terkunci. Namun sedikit rasa lega singgah di hatinya mana kala ia tak mendapati kerumunan yang identik dengan sesuatu hal buruk jika memang kejadian kemarin menimpa keluarganya.

Ya, selama itu Taekwoon khawatir jika korban kali ini adalah istri tercintanya Lee Jaehwan. Semalam Jaehwan berkata dalam pesannya bahwa ia akan menunggu Taekwoon dan tak menutup pintu. Otomatis hal itu semakin membuat Taekwoon takut setelah mendengar kabar dari Dongwoo.

"Jaehwan-aah..." kakinya melangkah dalam ruang kamar namun tak ada sosok itu di sana. Ia keluar dan berteriak dengan nama yang sama. Sempat ia merutuki memiliki sebuah rumah yang besar. Ini cukup sulit membuat suaranya terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Selain ruang yang besar, setiap ruang di beri peredam suara.

Satu persatu ruangan dijelajahi oleh Taekwoon tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jaehwan tak berada di sana. Lantas ia menuju satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia jamah. Dapur. Hatinya semakin tak karuan dengan gemuruh yang sedari tadi menemani kegelisahan jiwanya. Dalam hati ia terus berdo'a semoga istri tercintanya itu ada di sana dengan senyum mengembang atau keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Jae-Jaehwan-aahh..." Pekik Taekwoon senang melihat sosok terpantul di lensa sipit miliknya. Sosok itu tengah tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya memasak.

" _H-hyungie-yaa_.." seru Jaehwan setelah merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dari Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Ia terlonjak bingung dengan sikap Taekwoon yang menurutnya aneh. Tak hanya sekali bibir tipis Taekwoon mengucap syukur juga nama Jaehwan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Jaehwan mencoba melepas pelukan Taekwoon namun tak mampu. " _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Jaehwan bingung.

Taekwoon tak menjawab, ia masih memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang sangat ia rindukan juga ia khawatirkan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Jaehwan terdiam membisu merasakan tangan Taekwoon semakin erat memeluknya dengan hati penuh tanya.

Setelah cukup lama Taekwoon memeluk Jaehwan, ia melepaskannya. Jaehwan tersentak melihat aliran bening yang jatuh dari sudut mata sipit Taekwoon.

"Ke-kenapa _Hyung_ menangis? Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jaehwan lirih seraya mengusap jalur bening itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng, tangannya meraih tangan Jaehwan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja _'kan_? Aku minta maaf Jaehwan, aku minta maaf sayang.." ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakan yang seolah terpacu untuk lebih keras lagi. Taekwoon mengecup berulang kali tangan Jaehwan yang digenggamnya.

Lelaki muda itu heran dengan tingkah Taekwoon. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" _Hyung_ minta maaf karena apa? Kenapa _hyung_ minta maaf?" nada bicara Jaehwan terdengar melirih dengan sedikit rasa khawatir bercampur. Baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya yang selalu tegar, tenang dan tegas menangis di hadapannya dengan bibir menggumam kata maaf.

Taekwoon memeluk kembali tubuh Jaehwan. "Maaf karena membiarkanmu sendiri setiap malam. Maaf karena tak ada di dekatmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maaf kare—."

" _Hyung_.." suara lembut Jaehwan menghentikan ucapan Taekwoon.

Jaehwan melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah basah Taekwoon. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Taekwoon melengkung manis. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf _hyung,_ aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu. Kalaupun harus ada yang minta maaf bukan _hyung_ yang seharusnya minta maaf. Melainkan _Appa-_ ku yang seenaknya saja memberikan pekerjaan melelahkan untuk _hyung_." sahutnya dengan suara seimut mungkin disertai pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi dariku Jaehwan-ah... _Hyung_ takut kau tak lagi ada untukku Jaehwan-ah.. Kau tahu _'kan_ betapa berharganya kau untukku? Aku takut kau harus meninggalkanku Jaehwan-ah.."

Jaehwan menyatukan alisnya. Sinar teduh dari bola matanya memandang sayang Taekwoon seakan mengatakan 'Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu'.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana _hyungie-yaa_... Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau takutkan. Kau kenapa _sih_ _hyung_? apa kau terlalu lelah bekerja?" tanya Jaehwan heran seraya mengecek suhu di kening suaminya.

Akhirnya Taekwoon mampu mengulas sebuah lengkungan dari bibir tipisnya setelah berjuang dengan rasa khawatir dan kecemasan serta air mata yang tak tahu mengapa jatuh begitu saja. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ sayang kepadamu Jaehwanie sayang.." tutur Taekwoon lalu ia mengecup pelan kening Jaehwan.

Kedua pipi mulus Jaehwan merona merah. "Aku juga menyayangimu, _Hyung-ah_..." sahutnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu sendiri Jaehwan. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak mau orang lain mengambilmu."

"Maksud _hyung_ apa?" Jaehwan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran sang suami.

Taekwoon mengecup pelan bibir Jaehwan. "Kau tahu? Aku takut kau dibunuh oleh psikopat itu saat aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu sendiri lagi Jaehwan-ah.."

" _Ng_? Psikopat? _Hey_ , jangan bilang _hyung_ melihat tayangan itu?" Senyum Jaehwan merekah manis sekali. "Pelakunya sudah ditangkap _hyung_. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sungguh, hanya melihat senyuman itu Taekwoon merasa senang kembali.

Taekwoon meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya.

"Kalau boleh memilih aku akan di rumah tidak usah bekerja."

" _Heishh_ , _Hyung_! Kalau kau tidak bekerja bagaimana dengan kita nanti?"

" _Ah_.. iya... _Hhh_ , aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri pengertian sepertimu Jaehwan."

Jaehwan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga _hyung_. Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu."

"Aku tidak bosan mengatakan ini. Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan-ah... Aku mencintaimu sayang.."

"Aku juga _hyungie-ya_.. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Beberapa menit dibiarkan berlalu dengan keheningan tanpa ada pergerakan dari tautan tubuh itu. Keduanya begitu menikmati pelukan yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tak merasakan hangatnya suhu yang mengalir dari masing-masing tubuh itu.

"Apa kau merindukanku Jaehwan-ah?" tanya Taekwoon pelan masih dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_.." Senyum malu-malu Jaehwan tenggelam di dada bidang Taekwoon. "Kau lapar _hyung_? Aku harusnya sudah selesai memasak untukmu.." ocehnya ketika tak sengaja ia mendengar suara yang muncul dari perut sang suami.

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jaehwan.

"Ada yang aku lakukan lebih dulu sebelum makan." Jawabnya dengan kerlingan mata.

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Ada _deh_..." sahutnya menggoda Jaehwan yang tengah penasaran.

Jaehwan mengerucut. Melihat membuat Taekwoon tak sabar ingin memakan benda kenyal dengan warna merah muda yang menggodanya. Bibir yang sangat sangat sangat ia rindukan. Segera ia meraih wajah Jaehwan. Menghapus jarak yang tersisa dan berakhir pada bertemunya bibir mereka. Sehangat dan selembut mungkin bibir tipis Taekwoon bermain di atas bibir Jaehwan. Melumat pelan dan menyapu bersih warna merah muda yang menempel disana. Jaehwan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang suami dengan mengimbangi juga melingkarkan lengannya agar memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka.

Setelah merasa puas, Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan berbisik di telinga Jaehwan. "Selanjutnya kita selesaikan di dalam kamar sayang~~. _Ah_ atau disini saja?" bibir Taekwoon membentuk senyum menyeringai penuh nafsu.

" _Hyung_ ~~..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Haayyyyyy...

Bagaimana ini FF nyaa?

Ini remake loh yaa, aku masih belum ada ide untuk buat FF...

Gimana? Silahkan direview..

.

.

Salah hangat

.

.

~Arlian Lee~


End file.
